Blog użytkownika:Szczerbuś/Żyje się raz
No cóż to moje pierwsze opko tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że moja dziwaczna wyobraźnia komuś się spodoba. Więc bez przeciągania zaczynamy. ROZDZIAŁ 1 - No dobra zostało jeszcze dwudziestu ninja. Nie jest źle - mruknęła do siebie pewna mutantka. Kiedy dziewczyna zauważyła, że jeden z klanu stopy skacze na nią od tyłu, to zrobiła szybki unik i kopnęła go tak, że walną w sąsiedni budynek i poleciał na ziemię. Kiedy jeden z klanu to zobaczył nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ta sama mutantka. Kiedyś nieporadna nie znająca ninjtsu mutantka, a teraz doświadczona i niebezpieczna wojowniczka. Niestety te jego zamyślenie zostało szybko wykorzystane przez dziewczynę i sam wylądował na kolejnym dachu nieprzytomny. Reszta to widząc zastanawiała się czy atakować. Ona zaś stała pośrodku i czekała na jakiś nieostrożny ruch z ich strony. Jeden z nich podszedł do niej od tyłu, ale znowu to zauważyła i jednym skokiem znalazła się za nim i go powaliła. Reszta klanu postanowiła się od niej jak najszybciej oddalić. Gdy się już oddalali jeden z nich powiedział jej. - Przeklęty postrach Klanu Stopy. Po tych słowach uciekł razem z resztą a ona się tylko roześmiała. Całą tą sytuację widziała pewna osoba, a mianowicie Raphael. Nie mógł od niej oderwać wzroku. - Wydaje się taka delikatna i krucha, a tu tyle siły.- powiedział do siebie szeptem. Chciał zacząć ją śledzić, ale zaważył, że zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Był troszkę zszokowany, była tuż przed nim. Jak jej się udało tak szybko zniknąć? Postanowił się tak długo nie zastanawiać i wrócić do szukania mutagenu. Postanowił pobiec w stronę, w którą uciekli ludzie Shreddera. Biegł przed siebie nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Nagle na ulicy zobaczył kilka kraangów, którzy przekazywali sobie kilka fiolek z mutagenem. Raph w jednej chwili znalazł się na dole, i rozwalił kilka kraangów. Wziął te fiolki z mutagenem i ruszył dalej. Tym razem to ktoś jemu się przyglądał, a tak dokłądniej to ona jemu. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy nie ruszyć za nim, ale postanowiła, że tego nie zrobi. Zamiast śledzenia nieznajomego postanowiła poszukać sobie jakiegoś domu. Zeskoczyła z budynku, i weszła do kanałów. Od razu uderzył ją ten odór, ale dość szybko się przyzwyczaiła. Ruszyła wśród krętych korytarzy i po jakimś czasie natknęła się na pewne opuszczone miejsce. Prowadziły do niego schody, niepewnie ruszyła po schodach na górę. Gdy tam weszła zobaczyła dość duże miejsce, które mogło kiedyś być salonem. O dziwo kiedy spróbowała zapalić światło to się udało. Trochę dziwne, że jest tu prąd. Założyła kaptur na głowę i ruszyła dalej zwiedzać to dziwne miejsce. Raczej nikt tu nie mieszkał chyba, że jest bałaganiarzem. Weszła w korytarz i zobaczyła dwie pary drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do pokoju z jakimś łóżkiem. Zaś drugie prowadziły do dojo i tu zrobiło się dość dziwnie. W dojo był zmutowany szczur, który medytował. Powoli i po cichu wyszła z pomieszczenia i zamknęłą drzwi. Teraz tylko jedna myśl biła się po jej głowie. Zostawać tu czy nie? Postanowiła jednak zostać bo gdzie znajdzie miejsce z prądem? Po cichu poszła do pokoju trochę się przespać, bo wiedziała, że Klan Stopy jej nie da spokoju. Kiedy już jako tak spała poczuła, że ktoś ją gładzi po włosach. W jednej chwili zerwała się z łóżka i stała na przeciwko tej osoby. Tą osobą okazał się ten sam żółw, był trochę zdezorientowany całą sytuacją. - Co się tak patrzysz?- powiedziała trochę ostro, choć wiedziała, że nie powinna. - Sory po prostu myślałem, że śpisz. - Dobra to ja przepraszam. Nie powinnam tak naskoczyć na ciebie.- odpowiedziała z lekką skruchą. Teraz Raph mógł się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Niewiele niższa od niego, dość ciekawie uczesana, ale jego uwagę przykuły bandamy, Dwie czerwone na nadgarstkach i jedna związująca włosy. - Chodzi Ci o te bandamy. Prawda? Raph od razu skierował wzrok na jej twarz, w tej chwili zobaczył, że ma intensywnie niebieskie oczy. - Y tak chodzi mi o nie. - Po prostu lubię kolor czerwony, a umieszczenie ich to taki jakiś przypadek. - Rozumiem. - Ja już będę się zbierać. Nie powinnam tu zostawać. Gdy już miała wychodzić poczuła, czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła, że to żółw ją zatrzymał, dopiero w tej chwili zobaczyła, że ma piękne zielone oczy. - Możesz tutaj zostać. Tylko ja do tej części wchodzę. Reszta moich braci tu nie wchodzi. - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Muszę się zastanowić. Po tych słowach Raph ją puścił, a ona opuściła pomieszczenie. Nie wiedziała czy powinna się na to zgodzić. Nawet nie zna jego imienia. Postanowiła wyjść na świerze powietrze, żeby to wszystko przemyśleć. Szybko wskoczyła na dach i zaczęła się zastanawiać co zrobić. Nagle usłyszała głos tego samego chłopaka. - Pewnie się nie zgodzi. Jakie to ja mam szczęście! Ech taka ładna z niej mutantka. - Słucham! Teraz chłopak zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Ona też tu była. - Przesłyszało Ci się.- burknął od niechcenia - Mów co chcesz ja i tak już znam prawdę. W tej chwili Raph był już poddenerwowany. Popatrzył się na nią z pod byka i od razu przyszło mu do głowy, co w niej takiego ładnego. W dodatku ten charakter taki jakiś durny. Mutantka widząć jego zachowanie spoważniała i dało się wyczuć u niej wrogość. Mimo iż jej nic nie zrobił to skąd miała wiedzieć, że teraz jej nic nie zrobi. Obydwoje mierzyli się wrogim spojrzeniem, ale spojrzenie dziewczyny od razu się zmieniło. Trochę kiepsko na samym początku mieć wrogów. - Trochę źle zaczęliśmy naszą znajomość. Ja jestem Miris Nie pewnie wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę. Chłopak spojrzał na nią i zrozumiał, że nie chce mieć wrogów. - Ja jestem Raphael. Miris lekko się uśmiechnęła a Raph odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. W tej chwili rozległ się dość nieprzyjemny odgłos. Po chwili pokazał się pokaźnych wielkości aligatoro-ptak? Dość dziwnie wyglądał ten mutant ciało aligatora a na plecach skrzydła ptaka. Raphael wyciągną swoje sai, a Miris przygotowała się do walki wręcz. ROZDZIAŁ 2 ''' Na początku mutanty mierzyły się wzrokiem. Każdy czekał na jakiś nieostrożny ruch ze strony przeciwnika. Dziwny mutant zaatakował pierwszy, Raph jednym precyzyjnym kopnięcie ( nie wiem jak to określić) niemal, że zwalił z nóg potwora. Gdy on zrobił kilka kroków w tył, Miris doprawiła uderzenie Rapha. W tej chwili mutant leżał na ziemi przy krawędzi dachu. Stwór dość szybko wstał i rzucił się na dziewczynę. Ona zaś zrobiła szybki unik, i w jednej chwili znalazła się za nim. Niestety stwór ją zauważył i oberwała ogonem. Raph wystraszył się, że coś jej się stało, i w jednej chwili znalazł się koło niej. Miris próbowała wstać, więc Raph szybko jej pomógł. - Nic Ci nie jest?- zapytał z troską w głosie. - Nie nic. Teraz trzeba się skupić na walce. Po tych słowach z powrotem ruszyła do walki. Gdy była przy mutancie , to szybko skoczyła nad nim, i gdy była za nim kopnęła go z całych sił w plecy. Potwór poleciał w stronę Rapha. On jednym uderzeniem powalił potwora, w dodatku stwór stracił przytomność. Gdy popatrzył się na dziewczynę, to dopiero teraz zauważył, że przez czas walki słuchała muzyki. Trochę się dziwił, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. - Nieźle walczysz Melody. - Dzięki. Chwila jak mnie nazwałeś?- zapytała z lekkim szokiem .- No co. Nazwałem Cię Melody, ponieważ jesteś pierwszą osobą, która podczas walki słucha muzyki. Przynajmniej jedyną, którą znam.-odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Miris również odwzajemniła uśmiech. Teraz była pewna, że jest przy nim bezpieczna i może mu zaufać . - Co tu się stało?- usłyszeli głos za sobą.W ekspresowym tempie odwrócili się do tego kogoś. Okazało się, że to również żółw tylko, że z niebieską bandamą. Widać było, że niezbyt ufa nieznajomej. - A lepsze pytanie, kim ona jest? Raph już chciał odpowiadać, ale Miris go uprzedziła. - Ja jestem Miris. A ty? - Ja jestem Leonardo, brat Raphaela. Miris lekko zszokowała ta wiadomość. Ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać. Nagle na dachu pokazały się jeszcze dwa żółwie. Jeden w fioletowej bandamie, a drugi w pomarańczowej. Mogła się już domyśleć, że to reszta rodzeństwa. - No to tak. Ten w fioletowej bandamie to Donatello, a ten w pomarańczowej to Michelangelo.- Tym razem to Raph wyprzedził wszystkich i udzielił odpowiedzi. - Miło mi ja jestem Miris. - Miło nam Cię poznać. A tak w ogóle to skąd jesteś?- odezwał się Mikey - Mieszkam niedaleko. Kiedyś mieszkałam gdzie indziej, ale to długa i niepotrzebna historia.- odpowiedziała z nadzieją, że nie będą z byt dociekać. Po tych słowach nastała chwila ciszy. Wiedziała, że nie zbyt jej ufają. W końcu ukrywała swoją historię, która niestety jest zbyt bardzo bolesna. Poczuła na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Gdy podniosła wzrok okazało się, że to Leonardo. Żółw lekko się uśmiechnął, a ona jak ma w zwyczaju odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale co zrobimy z tym mutantem? W jednej chwili zmieszany Leo się od niej odsuną, i zamyślił się co z nim zrobić. Miris w tym czasie spojrzała na Rapha, widać było, że nie jest zadowolony z tego wszystkiego. Chłopak zauważył to i spojrzał pytająco na dziewczynę, ona tylko spuściła wzrok. Nawet nie wiedziała, że jest taka wstydliwa, nigdy jej się to nie zdarzało. Leo dość długo się zastanawiał, dzięki czemu dziewczyna była wnerwiona ile można myśleć. - Rany ile można się zastanawiać co zrobić z mutantem! Wystarczy, że wywieziemy go do lasu za miasto!- w tej chwili nie mogła powstrzymać się od krzyku, swoim zachowaniem wszystkich zdziwiła. - Ja tu jestem liderem i to ja mówię co zrobimy! W tej chwili kłótnia rozkręciła się na maksa. Miris jak i Leo mierzyli się morderczymi spojrzeniami. - Lider powinien dość szybko podejmować decyzje! A nie zastanawiać się 5 godzin co zrobić! Reszta braci patrzyła na tą scenę w szoku. A zwłaszcza Raph, wydawała się być miła a tu taka scenka. - Po co ty się tu zjawiłaś? Po co przybyłaś do Nowego Jorku? Przynajmniej bez Ciebie, było spokojniej. Miris zszokowało, może trochę przesadziła, ale też miała jakieś racje. - Pod jednym względem masz rację. Nie powinnam się tu pojawiać. Żegnam na zawsze. Po tych słowach odwróciła się i zaczęła biec przed siebie. Jedyne co usłyszała to smutny głos Rapha. - Melody proszę czekaj. Diewczyna odwróciła się i zauważyła, że chłopak za nią biegnie. Dziewczyna przyśpieszyła i po chwili zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Żółw staną na środku dachu i zacisną dłonie w pięść. Był wściekły, że brat to powiedział i, że ona od tak opuściła ich. - Raph uspokój się.- powiedział już spokojniej Leo. - Uspokój się! Jak mam się uspokoić!? Jak mogłeś jej to powiedzieć? Jak mogłeś! Nie miałeś prawa tego mówić, ona powinna tu zostać. Leo zatkało jego brat nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Czyżby się w niej zakochał? Ale Raph i miłość? Raph nie czekał na odpowiedź brat, tylko ruszył w stronę w którą pobiegła dziewczyna. Biegł przed siebie przez jakąś godzinę. Za nic nie mógł jej znaleźć. Zatrzymał się na jednym z dachów i zaczął rozmyślać, gdzie ona mogła się podziać. Po chwili usłyszał jakiś cichy głos, taki smutny. - Czemu ciągle wpadam w takie kłótnie? I znowu szukaj nowego domu. Raphael już wiedział do kogo należy ten głos. Poszedł do źródła głosów i zobaczył, tą którą chciał widzieć. Dziewczyna go nie zauważyła, bo głowę miała schowaną. Raph usłyszał, że dziewczyna potajemnie łka. Mimo wszystkich wydarzeń, które miały miejsce widać było, że jest miła. Po cichu podszedł do niej i ją przytulił do siebie. Wyczuł, że jego nowa znajoma spięła się, ale po chwili rozluźniła się. Raph był miło zaskoczony tym, że go nie odepchła. Mimo siły jaka w niej jest, to również spokój i delikatność też się w jej charakterze znajdują. To jedyna osoba, z którą się tak dobrze dogaduję. Ta myśl przeszła przez głowę Rapha. - Wszystko gra?- zapytał z troską w głosie. Miris spojrzała na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami, i lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Tak już lepiej. Muszę się już zbierać. - Gdzie niby? Zostań w Nowym Yorku. Nie przejmuj się nim, ja też często się kłócę z nim. - A gdzie mam mieszkać? - Tam gdzie pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. Rzadko tam wchodzą. Więc zamieszkasz tam? Po tych słowach nastała cisza, która być może mogła trwać wieki, ale została przerwana przez dziewczynę. - Zgoda zamieszkam tam. Na te słowa żółw się uśmiechnął i szybko wstał. Mutantka tylko uśmiechnęła się i sama wstała. Razem ruszyli do wspomnianego miejsca ciągle gadając. Gdy tam doszli mutantka zaczęła robić się senna. -Idź do pokoju się przespać. Zaraz przyjdę. - Spoko. I dziękuję Ci. Dziewczyna poszła do pokoju i dość szybko zasnęła. Gdy Raph wszedł do domu wszystkie spojrzenia zatrzymały się na jego osobie. -Raphaelu musimy porozmawiać.- powiedział ich sensei. - Niby o czym? O mojej kłótni z Leo? - O tej dziewczynie, przez którą te kłótnie się zaczęły. Raph przez chwilę się zastanawiał co dokładnie od niej chce. - Raphaelu co ty o niej wiesz? Równie dobrze może być naszym wrogiem. - Nie możliwe, ona nie jest naszym wrogiem. Walczyła z klanem Stopy. Nazwali ją postrachem klanu Stopy. Ona tylko Leonardowi zwróciła uwagę. - Więc uważasz, że jest sojusznikiem? -Tak. Sensei ufam jej i nic to nie zmieni. - Dobrze, ale uważaj. - Zrozumiałem. Po tej rozmowie poszedł do kuchni coś zjeść, i przygotować dziewczynie jedzenie. Gdy wymkną się do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajduje się dziewczyna zobaczył, że już śpi. Zjadł swoje jedzenie jej postawił obok łóżka, sam ostrożnie położył się koło niej i dość szybko zasną. '''Nie wiem czy dłuższy bo na telefonie pisałam. Wydaje mi się, że krótsze, ale trudno. Rozdział będzie za jakiś czas. Po za tym mogłam sknocić rozmowę z Splinterem, bo nie umiem pisać dla niego dialogów. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Gdy Raph się obudził to zauważył, że dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego. W pewnej chwili na jej policzku pokazała się samotna łza. Chłopak domyślił się, że ma jakiś nieprzyjemny sen, bo zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i skuliła się jakby miał ktoś ją zaatakować. Raph bardziej przytulił ją do siebie, żeby się uspokoiła. Niezbyt to pomogło, bo zaczęła się lekko rzucać. To co jej się śniło musiało być prawdziwym koszmarem. Po chwili Miris się obudziła i momentalnie siadła na łóżku. Raph szybko znalazł się przy niej. Zauważył, że stara się zatrzeć ślady po łzach. Szybko ją chwycił i przytulił, żeby choć trochę się uspokoiła. Po kilku minutach była już znacznie spokojniejsza, ale jej ciało ciągle było spięte, jakby dalej czekała na atak. - Wszystko gra?- w jego głosie dało się wyczuć troskę - Tak wszystko gra.- odpowiedziała strasznie przybitym głosem. Raph wyciągną rękę, żeby pogładzić ją po policzku, ale ona nieoczekiwanie się odsunęła i uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś na ściany. Rapha zdziwiła ta reakcja, wydawało mu się, że zdobył jej zaufanie. - Co się stało? Myślałem, że mi ufasz. Miris popatrzyła się na niego smutnym spojrzeniem i westchnęła. Wiedziała, że jak będzie przed nim to wszystko ukrywała, to straci jego zaufanie i odejdzie od niej. - Ufam Ci. Poza tym to nic takiego. Tylko w tych snach prześladuje mnie przeszłość. W tej chwili ledwo powstrzymywała łzy, nie chciała wyjść na słabą dziewczynę. - Co się stało? Jakie wydarzenia Cię prześladują? - Nie chcę o tym mówić.- w tej chwili już nie wstrzymywała łez. Raph widząc jej zachowanie postanowił nie naciskać. Przybliżył się do niej i starł dłonią łzy, które nie chciały przestać lecieć. Widział, że cierpi i to mocno, ale nie wiedział jak jej pomóc. A ważniejsze pytanie to co się wtedy stało. Raph tylko cicho westchną i przytulił mutantkę, która odwzajemniła uścisk. Po kilku minutach trwania w uścisku Raph, był wzywany na trening. Gdy już wyszedł z pokoju dziewczyna dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że ma coś do jedzenia. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i wzięła się za jedzenie. W głowie ciągle miała obraz tego pożaru, krzyk jej rodziny i ten podły śmiech. Śmiech tego potwora, zawsze chciała się na nim zemścić, ale nigdy nie mogła go znaleźć. Wraz z tymi rozmyślaniami skończyła jeść swoje śniadanie. Spojrzała na swój zegarek i okazało się, że jest 15. - No tak przecież późno poszłam spać.- mruknęła sama do siebie. Zeszła z łóżka i poszła do salonu. Nie mogła zbytnio wyjść na powierzchnię, więc dla zabicia czasu postanowiła posprzątać. Gdy już kończyła usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Była przekonana, że to Raphael, ale usłyszała również głos który bardzo dobrze zapamiętała. Był to Leonardo, który coś mamrotał do siebie. Nie chciała się chować, ale też nie musiał wiedzieć, że ona tu jest. Schowała się w takim kącie, że wszystko widziała. Chłopak się rozejrzał i jakby nigdy nic rozsiadł się na fotelu. Dziewczyna miała ochotę wyjść z ukrycia, ale to nie był by zbyt dobry pomysł. Po jakiejś chwili przyszedł Raph. Gdy zobaczył swojego brata, to miał ochotę mu przyłożyć, ale się powstrzymał. - Co ty tu robisz?- starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, niestety mu się nie udało. - Chciałem zobaczyć czemu tak często tu przychodzisz. Częściej niż kiedyś. Może ona tu jest? - A co Cię to tak interesuje?! Nawet jeśli tu jest, to nie powinno Cię to interesować! - Ty jej nawet nie znasz! Może być naszym wrogiem! Raph nie wytrzymał i przyparł brata do ściany. Patrzyli na siebie wrogo. Cisza trwała wieki, Miris chciała zareagować, ale powstrzymało ją pojawienie się Donatella. -Nic o niej nie wiesz. Nie masz prawa jej oczerniać. Zapamiętaj sobie.- wyszeptał Raph do swego brata. - Uspokójcie się!- wrzasną Donatello, który rozdzielił braci. - Dziś idziemy na patrol- odezwał się Leo.- jak chcesz to chodź tylko nie rób kłopotów. Raphael nic nie odpowiedział, a reszta wyszła. Gdy tylko wyszli chciał wołać Miris, ale ona wyszła ze swojego ukrycia. Popatrzyła na chłopaka i rzuciła mu się na szyję przytulając go z całej siły. Chłopak był zszokowany, ale również ją przytulił. - Wszystko słyszałaś? - Tak i widziałam. Raph tylko cicho jękną i mocniej ją przytulił. Gdy ją puścił to dopiero teraz zauważył, że jest posprzątane. - Tak nudziło mi się i posprzątałam. - Dzięki, ale nie musiałaś.- odpowiedział lekko zmieszany. Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła. Resztę czasu spędzili na rozmowie i śmianiu się. Gdy nadchodził czas patrolu pożegnali się i każde poszło w swoją stronę. Jak na razie nie było żadnych problemów. Nagle Leonardo zatrzymał się przy krawędzi dachu i zaczął spoglądać w dół. Okazało się, że obserwuje kraangów. W przeciągu kilku minut miał już opracowany plan. Gdy zaczęli wdrążać plan w życie, to coś poszło nie tak i zostali pojmani. Raphael jako jedyny najdłużej się utrzymywał w walce, bo wiedział, że musi wrócić, ale również został pojmany. Tą całą sytuację obserwowała Miris, była strasznie zmartwiona tym. W jednej chwili zaczęła biec za pojazdem. Szybko wskoczyła na dach samochodu, i próbowała otworzyć drzwi, ale się nie dało. Samochód zatrzymał się przed budynkiem, który mógł być bazą kraangów. Szybko zeskoczyła z dachu i schowała się pod samochodem. Lekko się wychyliła i zobaczyła, że gdzieś żółwie prowadzą. Gdy zniknęli za drzwiami szybko wyszła spod pojazdu, i zaczęła rozmyślać jak się tam dostać. Po chwili zauważyła, że na 10 piętrze jest otwarte okno. - Raz się żyje.- mruknęła do siebie i zaczęła wspinać się po budynku. Po jakiejś chwili była już przy oknie. Cicho wskoczyła do środka i rozglądnęła się po pomieszczeniu. Na środku stała jakaś przedziwna maszyna. Postanowiła nie zwracać na nią uwagi i zaczęła wędrować po budynku. Gdy przechodziła po rurze, zobaczyła pomieszczenie, gdzie kraang obserwował coś przez kamery. Cicho zeskoczyła z rury i weszła do pomieszczenia. Zauważyła tam broń chłopaków. Cicho ją wzięła i załatwiła kraanga jednym kopem, w ten jego durny różowy mózg. Zerknęła na kamery i zauważyła, że żółwie są w celi. Bez większej zwłoki pobiegła szukać cel. Po drodze nie obyło się bez walki. Po jakiejś chwili, dotarła do miejsc gdzie znajdowały się cele. Niestety nie obyło się, bez sprawdzania każdej po kolei. Dopiero przy 12 mogła się zatrzymać. Myślała o złamaniu szyfru, ale za długo mogło by to trwać. Postanowiła, więc to rozwalić, oczywiście drzwi się otworzyły, ale niestety nadszedł kraang. W jednej chwili go załatwiła, gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła zdziwione miny chłopaków. - To chyba wasze.- powiedziała podając im broń. - Dzięki, ale mówiłaś, że już Cię nie zobaczymy. - Skończ już. Nie dość, że uratowała nas to ty marudzisz. Miris tylko lekko skinęła głową, żeby podziękować Raphowi. - No cóż teraz trzeba się stąd wydostać. Chodźcie za mną. ' Może być krótsze, bo znowu na telefonie pisałam.' ROZDZIAŁ 4 ' ' Mutantka ruszyła przed siebie, a reszta jak na zawołanie zaczęła biec za nią. Gdy biegli przed siebie Leo rozmyślał czy powinien tak zachowywać się względem niej. Przecież ona nas ratuje, ale może tylko ze względu na Rapha? Postanowił później się nad tym zastanawiać, a teraz skupić się gdzie reszta biegnie. W tej chwili dziewczyna zobaczyła otwrte u góry okno. Postanowiła jak najszybciej się tam dostać. Wskoczyła na jakąś rurę, później na parapet od okna i tak dopuki nie dotarli do celu. Gdy już każdy wyszedł przez okno, to skoczyli z niego i bez szwanku wylądowali na ziemi. Szybko ulotnili się z pod bazy kraangów. Gdy wskoczyli na dach budynku, Leo nie pewnie podszedł do dziewczyny. Niedokońca wiedział jak zacząć tą rozmowe, ale postanowił spróbować. - Miris chciałem Cię przeprosić za to jak się zachowałem. Wybaczysz mi?- niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń do mutantki. Dziewczyna była w lekkim szoku, ale uścisła mu rękę i odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Nic się nie stało. Ja również przepraszam, mnie też poniosło. Razem do siebie się uśmiechnęli, ale tą chwlię przerwało zirytowane prychnięcie Rapha. Dziewczyna tylko się zaśmiała, a reszta do niej dołączyła. Raph naburmuszony odszedł, żeby pobyć sam. Miris widząc to od razu przestała się śmiać i pobiegła za chłopakiem. Reszta też przestała się śmiać. Byli trochę zdziwieni tą sytuacją, ale jedno było dla nich pewne. Są w sobie zakochani. Dziewczyna jak i Raph zniknęli im z pola widzenia. Szybko podjęli decyzję, żeby ich szukać. Gdy Miris znalazła Rapha to on siedział pod ścianą z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Usłyszała tylko ciche westchnięcie z jego strony. Cicho podeszła do niego i go przytuliła. Nie chciała go zranić i zdenerwować. Trochę zszokowany odwzajemnił uścisk dziewczyny. Nie chciał, żeby ta chwila się kończyła. Mimo iż zna ją od niedawna to zdążył już się przywiązać do niej i zakochać. Niesety uścisk trwać w nieskończoność nie mógł. Dziewczyna lekko odsunęła się od Rapha i spojrzała mu w oczy. Pomyślała, że mogłaby w nich się utopić lub zgubić. Od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochała się w nim i jego spojrzeniu. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że potrafi tak szybko się zakochać. - Przpraszam- szepnęła- przepraszam, za to co tam się stało. Nie chciałam Cię zranić. Wybaczysz mi? - Nic się nie stało. Wybaczę Ci. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wtuliła się w tors chłopaka. Usłyszała tylko cichy śmiech chłopaka i również ją przytulił. - Chyba nie przeszkadzamy? Jak na zawołanie przestali sie przytulać i spojrzeli na resztę. - Ale macie miny.- powiedział przez śmiech najmłodszy. - Niby jakie?! Ten wrzask trochę przeraził Mikey'go, ale postanowił odpowiedzieć. - Takie śmieszne i wykrzywione w grymas z powodu, że wam przeszkadzamy! - Mikey ma rację. - Wcale nie Donnie.- odezwał się wnerwiony Raph. Miris widząc, że zaraz może byc nieprzyjemnie postanowiła jakoś załagodzić sytuację. - Raph spokojnie. Nic takiego się nie stało. Chłopak spojrzał na Miris i lekko się uśmiechnął. Miała rację zresztą nie chciał, żeby znowu była świadkiem jego wybuchu złości. Delikatnie ją obiął w pasie, a drugą dłoń wsunął w jej włosy. Było mu wszystko jedno czy ktoś tu jest czy nie. Dziewczyna się już domyśłała co będzie i momętalnie się zarumieniła. Z lekkim wachaniem położyła swoje dłonie na jego ramionach i pozwoliła sobie na zatonięcie w jego spojrzeniu. Po chwlili ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Dziewczyna coraz śmielej odwzajemniała pocałunki. A reszta braci wpatrywała się w tą sytuację z szokiem. Kiedy skończyli się całować machinalnie się do nich odwrócili. Ich miny były bezcenne, przez co dziewczyna cicho się zaśmiała. - No co też możemy mieć coś od życia.- odezwał się Raph - No tak. No to może wszyscy wrócimy do domu? - Co Ci się tak Leo śpieszy co? - Nie nie śpieszy mi się, ale.- widać było, że chłopak coraz bardziej się kłopocze, a reszta podśmiechuje. Raph tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i razem z dziewczyną wstał. - Dobra chodźmy.- odezwał się Raph Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę kanałów, gdy wszyscy doszli do kryjówki dziewczyna postanowiła wracać do siebie. - No cóż ja już będę szła. Na razie.-krzyknęła i zaczęła powoli się oddalać. - Hej czekaj. Jak chcesz to chodź z nami.- odezwał się Leo. - Dzięki, ale nie chcę wam przeszkadzać. - Nie będziesz!-krzyknęli wszyscy naraz. - Ech no dobra.- odparła z uśmiechem. Gdy wszyscy weszli do kryjówki, to spotkali się z Senseiem. - Witajcie moje dzieci. - Witaj.- odpowiedziel i Mutantka czuła się coraz bardziej nieswojo. Zauważyła,że bacznie jej się przygląda, pewnie się dowiedział o tych kiepskich wydarzeniach. - Leonardo kim jest ta dziewczyna? - To jest Miris. Ta mutantka no .- widać było, że chłopakowi dość ciężko było powiedzieć o tym, że ona była powodem kłótni. - Dobrze. Moglibyśmy porozmawiać Miris na osobności. Dziewczynie w jednej chwili zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami, ale powstrzymała się przed padnięciem. - Dobrze.- odpowiedziała cicho i poszła za nim do Dojo. Strasznie krótkie, ale wena mi nie dopisuje tylko tyle udało mi się napisać. Postaram się dłuższe napisać. Rozdział 5 Gdy dziewczyna była w dojo popatrzyła się z ciekawością i obawą na senseia żłówi. - Słyszałem, że przez Ciebie były niemałe kłotnie.- powiedział spokojnie - T tak przeze mnie było trochę kłotni, za co przepraszam.- opowiedziała zmieszana - Masz problemy z pochamowaniem złości? Po tych słowach mutantkę zatkało, ale była to prawda nie umiała pochamować napływającej złości i zawsze wychodziły z tego kłótni. - Tak jak coś mnie denerwuje to nie wiem jak rozłądować napięcie i wychodzą z tego kłótnie. Których tak bardzo nie lubię.- westchnęła mutantka Splinter przez chwilę się zamyślił i odpowiedział jak może sobie poradzić z kłótniami. - Znasz ninjutsu, więc jak czujesz, że złość próbuje znaleźć ujście to zacznij trenować. Możesz nawet w pojedynkę. Lub możesz medytować i spróbować się wyciszyć, to również powinno pomóc. - Dziękuję za pomoc.- odpowiedziała Miris z uśmiechem. - Możesz iść do reszty i pamiętaj co Ci mówiłem. - Hai.- odpowiedziała zadowolona dziewczyna. Dość szybko wyszła z dojo i zauważyła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich chłopaków. Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła i usiadła koło Raphaela. - Więc co nasz sensei od ciebie chciał?- zapytał z ciekawością Mikey - Nic takiego.Tylko rozmawialiśmy o moich wybuchach złości.- powiedziała trochę niepewnie - I co? Dziewczyna niezbyt chciała o tym mówić, ale nie chciała znowu się kłócić, więc postanowiło odetchnąć i spokojnie powiedzieć. - Dał mi rady co robić, żeby uniknąć wybuchów agresji, których niezbyt lubię. - Rozumiem.- odparł Leo z lekkim uśmiechem. Żółwie włączyli telewizor na kanał informacyjny i wszyscy zaczęli przysłuchiwać się wiadomością. Dziewczynę niezbyt interesowały informację i zaczęła pogrążać się w myślach i mrocznej przeszłości, która nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć. Znów zobaczyła pożar, krzyk rodziców młodszego brata i i ten podły śmiech. Teraz przypomniała sobie kto to był Oroku Saki przyjaciel rodziny. Nigdy nie umiała przypomnieć sobie jego imienia i kim był. Jedno jej nie dawało spokoju. Gdzie podziewa się jej starsza siostra? Miris nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że po jej policzku pociekła jedna samotna łza. Niby jedna, ale każdy ją zobaczył i zaczął zastanawiać się co się stało, że płacze. Najbardziej zmartwił się Raphael, przecież przed tem też, był taki nieoczekiwany wybuch. Był ciekawy o czym myśli i co mogło się stać.- Hej wszystko wporządku?-zapytali zmartwieni bracia. - Tak wszystko wporządku. Dopiero teraz doszło do mutantki, że musiała uronić kilka łez. Wspominanie przeszłości zawsze kończyło się płaczem, bądź kilku dniową depresją. - Powiesz co się stało, że płaczesz?- tym razem pytanie zadał Mikey Dziewczyna spojrzała na wszystkich po kolei, każdy oczekiwał odpowiedzi, prawdy. Spojrzała na swojego ukochanego jego wzrok zdradzał zaciekawienie i smutek. Tylko czemu smutek? Tego Miris nie umiała sobie wyjaśnić. Przymknęła oczy krótko odetchnęła i otworzyła oczy. Postanowiła jednak powiedzieć, najwyżej się popłacze. - No cóż, te łzy są tylko i wyłącznie przez moją historię. Gdy miała, 10 lat obudziłam się w środku nocy, cały dom płonął. Szybko pobiegłam do pokoju rodziców obudzić ich. Niestety gdy otworzyłam drzwi zastałam starszny widok. Moi rodzice i mój młodszy braciszek płonęli, nie wiedziałam co robić. Chciała im pomóc, ale nie umiała mic zrobić. Wtedy usłyszałam czyjś głos. Głos przyjaciela mojego taty. Słyszałam, jak przez śmiech móiwł, że im się należało. Ten straszny śmiech. Ogień się rozprzeszczeniał i zaczął lekko mnie parzyć. Szybko wybiegłam z domu, który wybuchł. Patrzyłam na śmierć swojej rodziny.- w tej chwili dziewczyna musiała zaprzestać opowiadania, bo łzy nie dawały jej spokoju.- Widziałam sprawcę tego wydarzenia, zapragnęłam zemsty. Uciekłam do lasu, aż trafiłam na jakieś molo. Weszłam do jakiegoś statku i popłynęłam nim do Ameryki. Błąkałam się po kraju jakiś czas.Gdy miałam 12 lat spadła na mnie pewna fiolka, która zmutowała mnie w jaszczurkę. Uciekłam do pewnego lasu. Był to Nightmare wood, las ciągle skąpany w mroku pełen mutantów. Tam zaczęłam ternować ninjutsu, całkowicie sama. Raz w tym lesie znalazłam księgę z, której zaczęłam uczyć się tej sztuki walki. Mimo iż treningi z książką szły mi dobrze, to tak naprawdę nauczyłam się ninjutsu podczas walk z wrogimi przyjaciółmi. Mimo iż wtedy, byłam całkiem sama, to wiem, że gdzieś na świecie jest moja starsza siostra. Gdy dziewczyna skończyłą opowiadać, to każdy był przybity jej historią. Mikeymu zbierało się na płacz i co jakiś czas pociągał nosem i wycierał oczy. Dziewczyna widząc wzruszenie żółwie, mocno go przytuliła. - Nie płacz Mikey, bo ja też się zaraz rozryczę. Wszytskich zdziwiły te słowa myśleli, że ona tak łatwo się nie rozkelia. Mimo iż jest silną dziewczyną to widać, że jest też bardzo wrażliwa i uczuciowa. Mieky po kliku chwilach odwzajemnił uscisk, troche się uspokajając. Po kilku minutach dziewczyna przestała już go przytulać i wzrokiem powędrowała na Rapha. Widać było, że go wzruszyła ta historia dziewczynie zrobiło się gupio, że to przed nim ukrywała. Przysunęła się blisko niego i jego również uściskała. Chłopak niewiele myśląc, również ją uściskał i zaczął gładzić po włosach. - A pamiętasz, kto jest odpowiedzialny za ten pożar?- tym razem zapytał się Splinetr, który od początku przysłuchiwał się tej historii. - Przez jakiś czas nie pamiętałam, ale dziś sobie przypomniałam. Był to Oroku Saki. Wszyscy w jednej chwili zamilkli. Teraz wiedzieli, że ona ma takiego samego worga jak oni. Nikt zbytnio nie wiedział co ma teraz powiedzieć, ale wiedzieli, że jej charakter z nikąd się nie wziął. - Senseiu, czy ona może zamieszkać z nami?- zapytał się z troską w głosie Raph- Może ze mną dzielić pokój, proszę. - Dobrze, może tutaj zostać. Wszystkim na twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Dziękuję.- powiedziała Miris Raph przełączył na jakiś horror i wszyscy w milczeniu zaczęłi oglądać. Gdy już było dość późno, każdy poszedł do swoich pokoi. Gdy Raph i Miris znaleźli się w pokoju niewiele myśląc położyli się na łóżku. Raph odwrócił się do dziewcyny i w jednej chwili złożył na jej ustach pocałunek. - Dobranoc ukochana.- szepnął do jej ucha najbardziej szarmanckim głosem na jaki go było stać. - Dobranoc kochany.- odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta mutantka. Gdy się do siebie przytulili, to w mgnieniu oka zasnęli. Niestety sen dla Miris nie był łaskawy. Znowu przed oczami miała płonący dom i krzyk jej rodziców. Dziewczyna zaczeła się wiercić i cicho łkać co szybko zbudziło Rapha. Chłopak spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, która znowu cierpiała. Przytulił ją do siebie i zaczął cicho do niej szeptać. - Spokojnie skarbie, to tylko zły sen. Zaraz się skończy, wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuje Ci to.-odpowiedział zmartwionym głosem. Dziewczyna podczas snu usłyszałą jakby z dworu czyjś głos. Bardzo dobrze jej znany głos. Zastanawiała się skąd głos Raphaela w tym śnie. Długo się nie zastanawiała i wybiegła na dwór. Przed domem stał jej ukochany, tylko jedna rzecz jej się nie zgadzała. Już wiedziała co w tym śnie była dzieckiem. Szybko podbiegła do chłopaka i spojrzała w jego oczy. Raphael ukląkł przy niej i ją przytulił. W tej chwili koszmar się skończył, a mutantka przestała się szamotać i bardziej wtuliła się w tors chłopaka. On widząc jej zachowanie lekko się uśmiechnął i również mocniej ją przytulił. Dziewczyna po jakimś czasie się obudziła i zobaczyła, że tkwi w ramionach Raphaela. Lekko się uśmiechnęła i z powrotem zasnęła. Reszta nocy zeszła spokojnie, bez żadnych przykrych snów. Gdy się obudziła to zauważyła, że Rapha już nie ma w łóżku. Lekko zdezorientowana siadła na łóżku, ale po chwili zorientowała się co wczoraj było. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie tamtego dnia i szybko wstała z łóżka. Gdy wyszła z pokoju to skierowała się do salonu. Gdy dziewczyna tam weszła to wysztkie spojrzenia zatrzymały się na niej. - Jak się spało?- zapytał Mikey - Dobrze. Tą krótką wymianę zdań przerwał sensei żółwi ogłaszając, że za jakąś godzinę zaczną trening. Dziewczyna była w lekki szoku, bo ona też miała trenować. Trochę się tego obawiała, ponieważ nigy nie walczyła pod okiem jakiegoś senseia. Krótkie, bo wena nie dopisuje może coś sknociłam, ale powinno być dobrze. ROZDZIAŁ 6 Miris była,lekko wystraszona, ponieważ zaczęła myśleć, że nie umie walczyć, albo robi coś źle. Ten strach zauważyli pozostali, ale Raphael pierwszy się odezwał. - Co się stało? Czym się tak martwisz? Miris widząc, że Raph tak się o nią troszczy to lekko się uśmiechnęła. W końcu miała poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które pragnęła od utraty rodziców. - Nic takiego.-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Na pewno?-Wyglądasz,na zmartwioną. - Po prostu pierwszy raz,będę trenować pod okiem senseia. Wydaje mi się, że mogę coś źle robić. Raph tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i ją przytulił. - Idealnie walczysz. Widziałem Cię w akcji, walka to twój żywioł.- wymruczał jej wprost do ucha. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i lekko zarumieniła. Miris bardziej wtuliła się w Rapha i cicho westchnęła. W jej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że kiedyś on może ją zostawić. Od kiedy straciła rodziców wiedziała, że to co piękne nie może długo trwać. Ale może się myliła, zresztą postanowiła na razie tym się nie martwić i cieszyć się tym, że go ma. Obydwoje usłyszeli ciche szepty, które należały do reszty żółwi. Lekko odsunęła się od Raphaela i spojrzała mu w oczy. Od kiedy go poznała to zapragnęła spoglądać w te oczy już do końca życia. Chłopak delikatnie ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i przybliżył swoją głowę do jej. Dziewczyna również położyła dłonie na jego policzkach i dalej wpatrywała się w jego oczy. Obydwoje nie mogli się powstrzymać i znowu się pocałowali. Szepty momentalnie ucichły, a temu wszystkiemu przyglądał się Splinter. Gdy już przestali się całować to zorientowali się, że wszyscy ich obserwują wraz ze Splinterem. Momentalnie zrobili się cali czerwoni, a najbardziej to chyba Miris. - Chodźcie na trening. A ty Miris będziesz trenować z Raphem, a Mikey z April. I w tej samej chwili do kryjówki weszła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Miris z ciekawością spojrzała na April. -Cześć jestem April.- powiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna. - Ja jestem Miris.- również odparła z uśmiechem. - Chodźcie do Dojo.- powiedział sensei Wszyscy posłusznie poszli za nim do dojo. Każdy stanął na przeciwko siebie. Dziewczyna była bardzo ciekawa jakim przeciwnikiem jest jej ukochany. Gdy rozpoczął się trening wszyscy dawali z siebie wszystko. W trakcie kilkunastu minut w walce ostali się Miris i Raphael. Na jeden sygnał rzucili się na siebie. Miris blokowała wszystkie jego ataki i sama próbowała zadać mu ciosy. Spróbowała szczęścia i dała Raphowi cios z półobrotu ( czy coś). Chłopak złapał się za bok w, który go walnęła. Raphael spojrzał na dziewczynę i szybko przeszedł do ataku. Dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili uniknęła ciosu i z powrotem przygotowała się do walki. Tym razem to ona zaatakowała, ale zanim zadała cios to chłopak złapał jej rękę i wykręcił do tyłu, ale tak żeby nie zrobić jej krzywdy. Miris próbowała się wyrwać, ale wszystko poszło na marne. Gdy usłyszeli słowo yame to Raph puścił ją. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna zobaczyła, że musi jeszcze wiele się nauczyć. - Dobrze walczysz Miris. Sama uczyłaś się ninjutsu? Prawda? -Tak. - No dobrze, możecie już iść. Wszyscy jak na zawołanie wybiegli z dojo. Do patrolu było jeszcze kilka godzin, więc każdy robił co chciał. Gdy nadszedł czas patrolu wszyscy wyruszyli na powierzchnię. Po kilku godzinach natknęli się na stopoboty. Rozpętała się walka, którą wygrywali żółwie. Miris za każdym razem powalała po trzy naraz. Gdy wydawało się, że jest już po wszystkimi to tak naprawdę dopiero akcja miała się rozpocząć. Ktoś zaszedł dziewczynę od tyłu i do nosa przystawił jej szmatkę nakrapianą jakąś substancją. Po kilku minutach mutantka, była nieprzytomna. Przy Miris w jednej chwili znalazł się Tygrysi Pazur. Przewiesił sobie dziewczynę przez ramię, ale reszta to zauważyła. - Zostaw ją!-wrzasnęli wszyscy naraz -To mnie złapcie- odpowiedział zuchwale Rzucił jedną bombę dymną i zniknął razem z dziewczyną. Raphael był w szoku, że ją porwał. Przecież ona jest taka sprytna. - Raph uspokój się i chodź. Być może jest w siedzibie Shreddera.- powiedział poważnie Leonardo Gdy żółw w czerwonej bandamie się uspokoił to wszyscy razem ruszyli do Shreddera. Po kilku chwilach byli w budynku i po cichu sprawdzali każde pomieszczenie, w którym mogła być dziewczyna. Po kilku nie udanych próbach znaleziono ją w głównej sali gdzie zawsze przebywa Shredder. Tym razem go nie było. Dziewczyna po wejściu żółwi ocknęła się i krzyknęła z przerażenia. Była skrępowana liną i wisiała nad klatką z wygłodniałymi czarnymi mutantami, przypominające węże. W pobliżu usłyszeli śmiech Shreddera, a dziewczyna momentalnie spoważniała. Bardzo dobrze pamiętała ten śmiech, od razu zapragnęła zemsty. -Czyżby wam na niej zależało?-powiedział Shredder Miris gdy go zobaczyła to chciała go zniszczyć, ale w tej chwili niestety nie mogła. - Weź ją uwolnij, bo jak nie to pożałujesz!!- wrzasnął rozwścieczony Raph. Shredder tylko krótko się zaśmiał a ktoś rzucił w stronę liny shuriken. Gdy tylko dotknął liny to ona pękła. Dziewczyna najpewniej wpadłaby do potworów, ale w ostatniej chwili znalazła się w czyichś ramionach. Myślała, że to Raphael, ale była w błędzie. Okazało się, że był to Leonardo. Miris była w szoku, bo nie spodziewała się, że ją uratuje. Chłopak postawił ją na ziemi i rozplątał z reszty sznurów. - Dzięki- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Miris. Wszyscy podbiegli do nich, żeby sprawdzić czy aby na pewno nic im nie jest. Gdy wszyscy już przy nich byli to nieoczekiwanie zatrzęsła się ziemia. Pod nimi zrobiła się wyrwa w, którą wpadli. Spadali z kilka minut, a jak w końcu przestali spadać to wszyscy z wielkim hukiem uderzyli o ziemię. - Ała. Wszyscy żyją?- jękną Leo - Tak żyjemy.- mruknęli wszyscy. Gdy wszyscy wstali zaczęli się rozglądać gdzie są. Okazało się, że są w czymś na rodzaj świątyni ninjutsu. Na ścianach byli wymalowani ninje, ale nie byli to ludzie tylko mutanci. - Gdzie my jesteśmy?- powiedziała Miris. - Nie mam pojęcia.- odpowiedział jej Raph. Dopiero po chwili zauważyli, że przez drzwi wpadało słoneczne światło. Wszyscy szybko wyszli i zobaczyli piękne drzewa obsypane wiśniowymi kwiatami. Gdy tak przyglądali się otoczeniu to zauważyli, że podchodzą do nich jakieś piękne mutantki. - Hej chłopaki. To wy jesteście tymi ninjami z Nowego Yorku?- powiedziały z uśmiechami. - Tak. - Chodźcie z nami. Po dwie dziewczyny podeszły do każdego z żółwi i chwyciły ich za ręce gdzieś ciągnąc. Miris nie podobało się zachowanie mutantek, które były przy Raphie. Od razu zauważyła, że one z nim flirtują. -Ej zostawcie go! Raphael jest moim chłopakiem, więc wara!- warknęła rozwścieczona Miris. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią w szoku. Zszokowany najbardziej był Raph, a te dwie dziewczyny nic sobie nie robiły, tylko wybuchły śmiechem, wnerwiając Miris jeszcze bardziej. Może, być krótkie ponieważ pisałam na telefonie. INFORMACJE: Pierwszy rozdział Kim ja jestem w budowie. I przeginam pałkę czwarte opko również w budowie. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie czytać. Rozdział 7 Miris, była już tak wnerwiona, że chciała im tak przyłożyć, żeby się nie pozbierały. Gdy już chciała do nich podejść, to została zatrzymana przez Donniego. Dziewczyna momentalnie spojrzała na chłopaka i lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Dziękuję, że mnie powstrzymałeś.- szepnęła do żółwia. - Nie ma za co.- odparł z uśmiechem - Idziemy już?- zapytała melodyjnym głosem blond mutantka. - Dobra chodźmy- burknęła Miris Cała drużyna z dziewczynami ruszyła w stronę jakiegoś lasu. Miris była przy Raphie i starała nie zwracać uwagi na te lalunie. Niestety niezbyt to wychodziło, ponieważ ciągle kręciły się przy chłopaku. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego chłopaka i zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy ich uczucie wszystko wytrzyma. Wydawał się być nimi oczarowany jak reszta. Miris była pewna, że są pod jakimś magicznym urokiem. Po chwili mutantka zdała sobie sprawę, że bzdury wymyśla, ale mimo wszystko czuła, że ma w pewnym stopniu rację. W pewnej chwili dziewczyny się zatrzymały z lekkim niepokojem. - Coś się stało?- zapytał z niepokojem Leo. - Nie nic. Chodźmy już.- powiedziała jedna z nich. - I czemu kłamiesz?- zapytała się Miris- przecież coś jest nie tak. I wtedy jak na zawołanie po lesie rozniósł się przerażający ryk, jakiegoś stwora. Po chwili z cienia wyłonił się mroczny stwór z czerwonymi oczami, a piękne mutantki przemieniły się w dość straszne stwory. Mimo wszystko swój urok dalej zachowały co zszokowało Miris. Jedna, która ciągle kręciła się przy Raphaelu, przybrała postać Miris. Jednak różniła się tym, że miała rozpuszczone włosy i niebieska sukienkę kończącą się przed kolanami. Po chwili nadeszła błękitna mgła, która przysłoniła cały widok Miris. Gdy mgła znikła, to nikogo nie było a las, nie był już mroczny tylko jasny z różnokolorowymi drzewami.\ - Nie! Co ja teraz zrobię!- wrzasnęła na cały głos Miris. Dziewczyna opadła na kolana i schowała twarz w dłoniach, i zaczęła płakać. Zazwyczaj starała się powstrzymać łzy, żeby nie wyjść na słabą osobę. Płakała przez dłuższy czas, ale nagle poczuła jak ktoś gładzi ją po głowie. Szybko podniosła ją i zamarła w ruchu. Była to mała ludzka dziewczynka z czarnymi włosami i intensywnie zielonymi oczami. Jej cera, była blada. Ubrana była w białą sukienkę, przez co wyglądała jak duch. Na oko miała 6 lat. - Czemu placzes co się stalo (jakby co to specjalnie)- zapytała dziecinnym głosikiem sepleniąc. - Ty się mnie nie boisz?- zapytała zdziwiona Miris przez łzy. - Nie boję się. Tylko dobre osoby placzą. - Ale źli też mogą płakać. - Ja wiem, kiedy ktoś jest zly a ktos dobry. Dziewczynę zatkało. Przecież nikt nie może od razu wiedzieć kto jest dobry, a kto zły. Popatrzyła się z lekkim szokiem na dziewczynkę i zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy czasami nie gada z duchem. Wyciągła w jej stronę dłoń i pogładziła ją po policzku. Myślała, że będzie zimną jak śmierć, ale myliła się. -Jak się nazywasz?-zapytała się Miris. - Ja jestem Silka. A ty? - Miris. Dziewczynka lekko się uśmiechnęła i przytuliła przybitą mutantkę. Miris od razu odwzajemniła uścisk i zaczęła się uspokajać. -Co się stalo?-zapytała zmartwiona dziewczynka. -Razem ze swoim chłopakiem i jego braćmi przypadkowo tu trafiliśmy. Pojawiły się pewne mutantki, które zawróciły im w głowach. Okazały się demonicami i porwały ich. A ta, która porwała mojego chłopaka przybrała mój wygląd. Tylko, że ona miała rozpuszczone włosy i niebieską sukienkę. Dziecko chwilę się zamyśliło i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywało się w nieokreślony punkt. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia w końcu się odezwała: -Mogę cię zaprowadzic tam gdzie oni są. Ale potrzebujesz broni najlepiej jak będzie to katana. Raczej bez walki się nie obędzie. - No dobrze a skąd mam wziąć katany i skąd wiesz gdzie są? -Zaprowadzę cię do zbrojowni taty, który każdem użycza broni. A wiem to stąd, że mój brat też wpadł w ich sidla. -Aha no to idziemy?-zapytała z nadzieją mutantka -Tak!-wrzasnęła mała i wstała na równe nogi. Miris również szybko wstała i ruszyła za małą znajomą. Mimo iż nie wiedziała czy mała mówi prawdę, to postanowiła jej zaufać. - Żyje się raz-mruknęła do siebie i trochę przyśpieszyła. Po godzinie spacerowania dotarli do jakiej japońskiej wioski. Mutantka zawahała się czy iść dalej. Przecież nie jest już człowiekiem. Dziecko zauważyło jej niepokój, ponieważ zatrzymała się i odezwała się słodkim głosikiem: - Nie bój się. Nikt się ciebie tu nie przestraszy. - Na pewno?-zapytała niepewnie - Na pewno. Dziewczynka ruszyła szybkim krokiem przed siebie, a Miris musiała ją doganiać. Szły kilka minut jak zatrzymały się przed dużym budynkiem, który zapewne służył jako zbrojownia. Silka otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Mutantka niepewnym krokiem poszła za nią. Jej oczom ukazała się broń różnego rodzaju. Mimo iż nigdy nie korzystała z broni to postanowiła to zmienić. Na środku pomieszczenia stał dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna i widać było, że nad czymś się zastanawia. -Tato!-krzyknęła dziewczyna -Witaj córciu.-powiedział odwracając się w ich stronę Z lekkim zdziwieniem spojrzał na mutantkę, a jej zrobiło się bardzo głupio. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co by mogła powiedzieć. - Jak zgaduję jako jedyna przeżyła atak demonic. Prawda? - Tak tato. Potrzebuje broni, żeby z nimi walczyć. Mężczyzna chwilę popatrzył się na Miris i sięgnął po dwie katany. Miris mu się uważnie przyglądała, niebyła pewna czego może się spodziewać. - Weź te katany. Pomogą ci w uratowaniu twoich przyjaciół. Te katany zrobiono z najczystszego srebra.- powiedział podając jej katany. - Dziękuję bardzo.-odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. - Jak uratujesz swoich przyjaciół to ich nie oddawaj. Zachowaj te katan. -Na pewno?-zapytała mutantka - Tak na pewno. A teraz idź ciągle na północ tam znajduje się świątynia, w której ich trzymają - Dobrze i dziękuję- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i wybiegła z wioski. Po trzech godzinach była już przed świątynią i obserwowała okolicę. Wszędzie jakieś cienie i potwory, dużo miejsc do schowania się, i bardzo łatwo wpaść w tarapaty. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła jedną katanę z pochwy i z delikatnym uśmiechem powiedziała: -Żyje się raz. Założyła kaptur na głowę i wtopiła się w cień. Po drodze zniszczyła kilka demonów, które przemieniły się w mgłę i zniknęły. Gdy była już w środku usłyszała głos, który należał do niej, ale wiedziała już kto to jest. Poszła w stronę tych głosów i doszła do lekko uchylonych drzwi. To co zobaczyła sprawiło, że krew w jej żyłach zaczęła szybciej płynąć a ją ogarniała coraz większa chęć zemsty. -Kocham ciebie Raphaelu.-powiedziała demonica pomiędzy pocałunkami. - Ja ciebie też skarbie.- mruknął do jej ucha. Przytulił mutantkę i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach. Spojrzał jej w oczy i gładził jej włosy. Był zadowolony, że jest z Miris sam na sam. Przynajmniej tak myślał, że to Miris. Zaś prawdziwa mutantka nie wytrzymała już tego, że ona jest tak blisko Raphaela. Wyciągnęła drugą katanę i otwierając drzwi z kopniaka weszła pewnym krokiem do środka. - Witam was, ale raczej ty panienko musisz go puścić.-powiedziała z uśmiechem Miris. Demonica i Raphael patrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili ich spojrzenia zmieniły się na wrogie. Miris wiedziała, że nie będzie łatwo, ale przecież żyje się raz. Jeśli się nie spróbuje to się nie wygra. ' Gomene, że tak długo musieliście czekać na tą część, ale niestety ja mam problem z pisaniem rozdziałów. Co do opka Jedna mutacja, a tyle problemów to będzie pisane jak to skończę. Troszkę to potrwa, ale mam nadzieję, że wytrzymacie (do tych co czytają to opko) ' Rozdział 8 Demonica w jednej chwili znalazła się przy Miris. -Pożałujesz, że tu przybyłaś-syknęła do dziewczyny i z całej siły uderzyła ją w brzuch. Mutantka złapała się za brzuch i opadła na kolana. Nie miała pojęcia co teraz ma zrobić. Spojrzała na katanę, która leżała koło niej. Szybko ją chwyciła i zrobiła zamach. Niestety jej ręka została złapana przez Rapha. - Nie skrzywdzisz mojej księżniczki.-warknął wnerwiony chłopak. Miris patrzyła zszokowanym wzrokiem na swojego ukochanego. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć jak mógł tak się omotać. Dziewczyna puściła katanę i wstała wpatrując się w jego oczy. -Wiem Raph, że mnie pamiętasz. Wiem to,-powiedziała melodyjnym głosem Położyła wolną dłoń na policzku chłopaka i delikatnie pocałowała go w usta. Ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny chłopak zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek. Ale ten pocałunek niestety nie miał prawa długo trwać, ponieważ demonica złapała Miris za ramię i rzuciła nią tak, że wylądowała pod ścianą. Dziewczyna ledwo wstała i postanowiła walczyć tak jak do tej pory to robiła. Bez broni. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i przygotowała się do walki. Raz jeszcze tylko spojrzała na Raphaela, który w dalszym ciągu, był pod urokiem. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy i gdy je otworzyła szybko schowała się w cieniu. Demonica zaczęła się rozglądać natomiast, chłopak wyciągnął swoje sztylety sai. Mutantka założyła kaptur i gdy tylko demonica, była do niej tyłem szybko ją porwaliła na ziemię, pozbawiając ją przytomności. - Teraz będzie ciężko-szepnęła i stanęła na przeciwko chłopaka. W jego oczach widziała wrogość, ale jak przyjrzeć się głębiej to można, było dostrzec zagubienie, ogromne zagubienie z którego nie umiał się wydostać. Miris położyła dłoń na jego policzku, ale odtrącił ją. -Wiem, że to ty jesteś tą demonicą.-warknął do niej I poszedł w stronę fotela. (a demonica dalej se leży na ziemi ☺) -Raph wierzę, że mnie pamiętasz! Wierzę w to-krzyknęła i poszła za nim. Ale nieoczekiwanie coś się stało i pod nią powstała wyrwa, która gdzieś ją wciągnęła. Dziewczyna przez jakiś czas spadała i w jednej chwili uderzyła o podłoże. - Ała. Czemu akurat teraz, gdy im jeszcze nie pomogłam- mruknęła zrozpaczona i szybko wstała. Zobaczyła, że jest na jakiejś wysokiej górze. Widziała z niej inne góry i iglasty las, który znikał w chmurach. Miris patrzyła się na ten widok zagubionym spojrzeniem, nie wiedząc co robić. - Gdzie ja jestem? Co ja teraz zrobię?-powiedziała do siebie łamiącym się głosem. - Zawiodłaś mnie! Miałaś ich uratować-powiedział do niej jakiś głos. Dziewczyna szybko się odwróciła do tego głosu i zobaczyła tą samą małą dziewczynkę, ale teraz nie była mała tylko dorosła. Mutantka patrzyła się zszokowanym wzrokiem na nią, ale po chwili odezwała się. - Próbowałam im pomóc! Nie moja wina, że się tu znalazłam!-wrzasnęła - Pożałujesz tego!-wrzasnęła dziewczyna. Wokół mutantki zaczęła się zbierać czarna mgła, która pokryła ją całą. Dziwna mgła po chwili znikła, i zobaczyła, że znajduje się w swoim domu. Po kilku chwilach zobaczyła ogień i usłyszała przerażający śmiech Shreddera. Mutantka usiadła i skuliła się w kącie cicho płacząc. - Nie proszę nie. Nie chcę tego widzieć.-szeptała ciągle do siebie zalewając się łzami- Ja chcę się obudzić!-wrzasnęła na cały głos. Po chwili wszystkie wydarzenia zatrzymały się w miejscu, nic się nie poruszało i nic nie wydawało, żadnych dźwięków. Dziewczyna powoli zaczynała być senna i zamknęła oczy, żeby usnąć. Po chwili je otworzyła i zobaczyła nad sobą zmartwioną twarz Donatella. - Donnie?-szepnęła niepewnie. - Już wszystko dobrze.-szepnął Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokoju i zaczynała zastanawiać się gdzie jest. - Gdzie ja jestem?-szepnęła i ostrożnie podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. - Jesteśmy w jednym z pokoi U tych demonic. Miris zatkało, przecież Donnie też był pod ich urokiem. Więc jeśli był pod ich urokiem to jakim cudem teraz nie jest. - Ale przecież ty też byłeś pod ich urokiem-mruknęła zakłopotana. - Byłem, ale udało mi się wyrwać spod tego uroku.- powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Jak?- powiedziała nie dowierzając - Udało mi się jakoś na chwilę wyrwać z jej uroku i powiedziałem jej kim tak naprawdę jest. Wtedy zmieniła się na jakiegoś potwora i mnie zaatakowała. Zacząłem z nią walczyć i wygrałem. Wtedy znikła, ale trzeba celować w pobliże serca-opowiedział wszystko najspokojniejszym tonem, jakby nic się nie stało. Dziewczyna przez chwilę siedziała i wpatrywała się lekko zszokowanym wzrokiem na chłopaka analizując wszystkie jego słowa. Nie wiedziała jednak, czy w ten sposób są one zabijane czy tylko osłabiane. - Ona nie żyje?- zapytała się niepewnie - Żyje, ale zamieniła się w dym znikając pewnie może się odrodzić. - Pewnie tak. Teraz trzeba pomóc reszcie. Po kogo idziemy najpierw? - Może po Leo, następnie po Rapha, a na końcu po Mikey'ego. - Dobrze chodźmy, ja się zajmę demonicą a ty Leo, może tak będzie dobrze. Zgoda? - Dobra to chodźmy- powiedział i pomógł dziewczynie wstać z łóżka. Dziewczyna po chwili wstała i oboje bez słowa już ruszyli poszukiwać Leonarda. Po kilku minutach znaleźli go, ale doszło znowu do czegoś nieoczekiwanego. Cała sceneria się zmieniła, Miris z Donnim stali w jakimś mrocznym lesie i słyszeli szepty zapewne demonicy jak i Leonarda. Oboje rozglądali się i próbowali ustalić skąd dochodzą te szepty. Niestety one dochodziły ze wszystkich miejsc. - I gdzie teraz?-zapytała się bezradnym głosem dziewczyna. - Chodźmy może przed siebie. Może wtedy gdzieś dojdziemy.- powiedział mutant i ruszył razem z nią przed siebie. Szli tak bez słowa przez jakąś godzinę, aż doszli do jakiejś polanki, gdzie stał gigantyczny drewniany dom. Tutaj głosy rozmowy między Leonardem a demonem, były najgłośniejsze. Donnie i Miris postanowili zaryzykować i wejść do domu. Gdy otworzyli drzwi ukazał im się skromnie umeblowany hol, jak weszli poczuli, że w budynku jest strasznie zimno. Było to dziwne, ponieważ na zewnątrz było bardzo ciepło. -Leo powiedz, że zostaniesz tu ze mną na zawsze. powiedz to-powiedziała melodyjnym głosem potworzyca. - No nie wiem-powiedział niezbyt pewnie chłopak. - Są na górze! Robimy tak jak się ugadaliśmy ty spróbujesz przywrócić do normy Leo, a ja zajmę się straszydłem. Zgoda? - Zgoda- odpowiedział uśmiechnięty i szybko ruszyli schodami na górę. Po kilku chwilach stali przed drzwiami do pokoju gdzie znajdował się Leo wiadomo z kim. Obydwoje niepewnie weszli do pokoju szybko chowając się w cieniu, żeby ich nie zauważono. Miris i Donnie powoli zbliżali się do miejsca gdzie obydwoje się znajdowali. Dziewczyna powoli zaczęła wyłaniać się z cienia i po chwili znalazła się za demonicą, łapiąc za ramię odciągnęła ją od chłopaka. - Co ty robisz?!- wrzasnęła wkurzona do Miris. - A nic takiego-odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i przygotowała się do walki. Walka mutantki z demonem była dość niebezpieczna, każda zadawała mocne ciosy, ale Miris nie udało się jeszcze zadać ciosu w odpowiednie miejsce. Donnie natomiast próbował przypomnieć Leonardowi, kim tak naprawdę jest, ale szło to bardzo opornie. Po kilku chwilach mutantka zadała ostry cios w pobliżu serca i demon szybko zamienił się w dym znikając. W tej samej chwili Leo odzyskał pamięć. - No to teraz idziemy po Rapha- powiedziała wykończona mutantka. Miris prawie zemdlała, ale została złapana przez Donniego. - Potrzebuje ona odpoczynku. No to mamy rozdział, niestety powoli zbliżamy się do końca opowieści. Ale nie martwcie się, jak zakończe wszystkie opowiadania z TMNT zrobię drugą część i opowiadanie o historii Miris. Teraz czekajcie na rozdział z Ayumi. Rozdział 9 Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna się wybudziła i spojrzała nieprzytomnie na chłopaków. Zauważyła, że Leo trzyma ją zmartwiony za dłoń. Była w lekkim szoku, ponieważ niezbyt ją lubiał a tu taka troska. - Leo?-szepnęła upewniając się, że to on. - Już dobrze-odpowiedział cicho. Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Szybko jednak złapała się za bolącą głowę. - Musisz przez jakiś czas odpoczywać-odezwał sie Donnie. - Nie możemy czekać! Trzeba odbić Rapha i Mikeyego-powiedziała,lekko wkurzona mutantka. - Tak słaba nie dasz rady-powiedział Leonardo. - Dam radę-mruknęła zdenerwowana i szybko wstała. Leo i Donnie tylko pokręcili głowami widząc jej upór. Dziewczyna tylko na nich spojrzała i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. - Tym razem to ja walczę z demonem-powiedział poważnie Leo. - Ale! - Żadnych ale. Ty i Donnie spróbujcie mu przywrócić pamięć. Zgoda? - Zgoda-mruknęła nie chętnie mutantka. Wszyscy razem wyszli z pomieszczenia, a Miris poprowadziła ich do pokoju gdzie wcześniej byli. - Hej wam. A gdzie Raph? Wszyscy ekspresowo odwrócili się w stronę osoby, która się odezwała. Tą osobą, był nie kto inny jak Mikey. - Mikey!-krzyknęli wszyscy i go przytulił. Żółw był trochę zszokowany, ale wszystkich uściskał. - Gdzie jest Raph?-ponowił pytanie chłopak. - Jeszcze go nie odzyskaliśmy-mruknęła cicho Miris. Chłopak popatrzył na nią smutnym spojrzeniem i momentalnie ją przytulił. Teraz to dziewczyna, była zszokowana, ale również go przytuliła. Po chwili pod nimi utworzyła się wyrwa, która ich wciągnęła. Wszyscy z zaczęli krzyczeć, ale po chwili przestali, ponieważ walnęli z hukiem w ziemię. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy jakoś wstali pojękując z bólu. Każdy zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy i to co tylko przykuło ich uwagę to mroczny zamek na niewielkiej górze. - Miejsce jak z koszmaru-mruknął lekko przerażony Mikey. - Spokojnie Mikey-powiedziała Miris, dając rękę na ramię chłopaka. Żółw delikatnie się uśmiechnął i trochę rozluźnił. Po chwili cała grupka ruszyła w stronę zamku. Gdy doszli do drzwi Miris, pchnęła jedno ze skrzydeł domu. Po otwarciu drzwi od razu powiał na ich mroźny wiatr, przez co wszyscy się lekko skulili. Leo niezbyt pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka, a reszta ruszyła za nim. Przed nimi były ogromne schody, a ściany były koloru czerwieni. Na ścianach wisiały stare przerażające malowidła, które zdawały się wodzić wzrokiem po pomieszczeniach. - Może na górze coś znajdziemy-szepnął Donnie. - No to chodźmy tam-mruknęła dziewczyna i ruszyła w stronę schodów. Szli tak z dobre kilka minut, na nic ciekawego nie natrafiając. Co jakiś czas podłoga pod nimi zaskrzypiała, przez co zamek wydawał się jeszcze bardziej upiorny niż był. Gdy tak błądzili w tym zamku usłyszeli zdenerwowany głos, który należał do Raphaela. - Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! - Tego co Shredder! Waszej zguby!-wrzasnęła równie zdenerwowana dziewczyna. - Dziwne to nie był głos demonicy-powiedziała zszokowana Miris. - To chodźmy tam!-wrzasnął Mikey i już pognał w stronę głosów. Pozostali tylko westchnęli i również pobiegli za nim. Po kilku minutach wbiegli do pomieszczenia gdzie znajdował się związany Raph. Miris szybko podbiegła do chłopaka rozwiązując go. Raph wstał i pierwsze co zrobił to przytulił dziewczynę. - Czy ja mówiłem, że demonica jest moją księżniczką?-powiedział cicho. - Tak, tak powiedziałeś. To dziwne bo to nie w twoim stylu. Prawda?-zapytała się z niewidocznym uśmiechem Miris. - E byłem pod jej urokiem, ja nigdy bym tak nie powiedział-odpowiedział szybko. - Ta jasne-mruknęła rozbawiona Miris. Chłopak zmierzył ją groźnym spojrzeniem, chcąc dać jej do zrozumienia, żeby się już nie odbywała. Dziewczyna widząc jego spojrzenie zaczęła się śmiać, przez co bardziej go zdenerwowała. - Przestań się głupio śmiać-warknął wściekły. Dziewczyna momentalnie przestała się śmiać i również spojrzała na niego groźnym wzrokiem. - Widzę, że przeszkadza ci moja obecność. Pewnie od początku tak było. Co? Nie zaprzeczysz?-również warknęła do niego. - Uspokójcie się, to nie miejsce na kłótnie-przerwał im Leonardo. Miris tylko cicho westchnęła spoglądając na chłopaka. Mimo iż prawie nigdy się nie kłócili to czuła się z tym źle. Nie chciała jego stracić. Tylko przy nim czuła się bezpiecznie. - Przepraszam-powiedziała i przytuliła się do niego. On nic nie mówiąc również ją przytulił, głaszcząc ją po głowie. Dziewczyna popatrzyła mu w oczy, a po chwili ich usta znowu złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. - O jejku jak słodko-powiedział jakiś nieznany im głos. Swój pocałunek szybko zakończyli, i każdy przygotował się do walki. Przed nimi z cienia wyszła jakaś postać w masce. Każdy był przygotowany na atak, który mógł nadejść w każdej chwili. - Dziś nie będę z wami walczyć. Powalczymy w Nowym Jorku-powiedziała z wyższością. Po chwili cisnęła bombą dymną i zniknęła. Każdy patrzył się zszokowany na to wszystko. - Wiadomo kto to jest?- powiedziała zszokowana Miris. - Wiem tylko, że współpracuje ze Shredderm-powiedział cicho Raph. - Później się okaże teraz musimy wrócić do domu-powiedział Donnie. Wszyscy przytaknęli i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z zamku. Miris szła w ciszy rozmyślając nad tą dziwną postacią. Jej rozmyślania zauważył Raphael, który chwycił dziewczynę za rękę. Mutantka spojrzała na ich dłonie i przeniosła wzrok na chłopaka delikatnie się uśmiechając. - O czym tak myślałaś? - O tej dziewczynie. Jej głos brzmiał bardzo podobnie do głosu mojej siostry-szepnęła dziewczyna. - Myślisz, że to ona? - Szczerze to nie wiem-mruknęła cicho. - Teraz się tym nie przejmuj. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała tylko bardziej się uśmiechnęła. Nagle przed nimi otworzył się jakiś portal, który wciągnął ich do swojego wnętrza. Po kilku chwila wszyscy, byli w kryjówce. - Ale jak?-wszyscy powiedzieli zszokowani. - Witajcie dzieci-powiedział spokojnie ich Sensei. - Witaj Senseiu-odpowiedzieli wszyscy. - Miris, była tu pewna dziewczyna podająca się, za twoją siostrę. Prosiła Cię o spotkanie pewnego dnia. Dziewczyna słysząc to osupiała. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej siostra się z nią skontaktowała. - Dziękuję senseiu-odpowiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Na razie nie wiem. Muszę wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Miris po cichu sobie zaplanowała, że spotka się z nią w następnym tygodniu. No to niestety mówię, że opowiadanie zakończone. Troszku je sknociłam, przez to że za późno dodałam akcję. Zakończenie jak widzicie otwiera drogę do drugiej części, którą napiszę jak zakończę te opowiadania. A dokładniej będzie to tak wyglądało: te opowiadanie zakończone, zacznę pisać opko o Annie z tym o Ayumi. O Ayumi skończę zacznę z Mei. Z Anną skończę będzie druga część. Czyli będę pisać dwa opka naraz choć mam ochotę pisać trzy. Ale na razie tak wychodzi. A teraz czekajcie na rozdział w Kim ja jestem? Będę za nimi tęsknić. ''' '''THE END Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone